Question: The probability of getting rain on any given day in June in Capital City is $\frac{1}{10}$.  What is the probability that it rains on at most 2 days in June?  Express your answer as a decimal to the nearest thousandth.
Explanation: There are 30 days in June. The probability that it rains on exactly 0, 1, or 2 days is  \begin{align*}&\ \ \ \ \binom{30}{0}\bigg(\frac{1}{10}\bigg)^{\!0}\bigg(\frac{9}{10}\bigg)^{\!30}\\&+\binom{30}{1}\bigg(\frac{1}{10}\bigg)^{\!1}\bigg(\frac{9}{10}\bigg)^{\!29}\\&+\binom{30}{2}\bigg(\frac{1}{10}\bigg)^{\!2}\bigg(\frac{9}{10}\bigg)^{\!28} \\
&\approx \boxed{0.411}.\end{align*}